FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20' ---- Duskwhisper caught a squirrel before catching up with the patrol at a quick pace.---- Hiddenshade sunned himself, letting out a massive yawn.---- Stormpaw called out Birchstar's name. "Father? Can we train?"Silverstar 01:33, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (I am in such a good right now - it's epic :D) Bkuekit fell asleep at Streampaw's side. Meanwhile, Silverkit fidgeted as she batted Streampaw's belly. --The Ash Falls Down 04:23, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (But, Thunder, if she was about to kit, wouldn't that mean that Stream's kits are three moons old?? Streampaw kitted about three days ago irl…) Streampaw purred. Swiftkit, as being the first born, was climbing up her mother's back. Icekit looked up at his mother, blinking open wonderful green eyes. "Like Stormwillow," Streampaw purred. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:06, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (Eoahh, what happened to the last archive??) Birchstar let out a massive yawn and stretched. "Sure." Flamestar22 10:55, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (GAH FLAME UR RIGHT. And Stormver, I have noooo idea ask Flame. What I do know is that it must happen very, and I mean very soon because my plan is already beginning to fall into shambles) Thunderheart licked his mate's forehead and walked out of the nursery. He blinked, adjusting to the light, and then walked on. ----Longleg was waiting for just the right moment to humiliate Thunderheart. ----(alright Imma just gonna say that Thunderheart is Spottedpaw's mentor cuz I can't find anyone else lel. I do realize that he also has Nightpaw, I didn't forget, but y'know, some mentors have two apprentices and suchAnd besides, it fits along great with my master plan) Spottedpaw was walking to her mentor when she saw Longleg stalking him. "Leave him alone!" she ordered. Thunderheart spun around to see Longleg stalking away. "Ha! He just got ordered by a she-cat!" Thunderheart teased. Spottedpaw fluffed out her chest and held her head high. "It comes naturally! Now, what will I learn today?" she asked, looking for Nightpaw. Thunderheart turned to her, a little befuddled. He had forgotten about training Spottedpaw! How could he? "I am going to let Nightpaw rest. I'll take you out to learn battle moves," he finally meowed. Spottedpaw nodded. "About time!" Thunderheart 15:30, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (???) A painful series of spasms gripped Blossomstripe, and she dug her claws in her nest, yowling at the top of her lungs. "My k-kits!" The tortioseshell she-cat hissed, her flanks heaving as she churned her paws. Blossomstripe let out another sheer yowl, writhing in her nest with agony. Blossomstripe closed her eyes, freezing for a moment. "My kits are coming! Hurry g-get the Medicine Cat!" Blossomstripe yowled through clenched teeth, only to be cut off by another spasm. She gripped the moss with her claws, a pain penetrating deep through her flank and belly. Flamestar22 21:41, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (What do you not understand) Thunderheart heard her yowls and dashed for Frostleaf, screaming her name. "Blossomstripe is kitting!" Thunderheart 21:47, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (What am I right about and what do I need asked about) Stormstrike shifted slightly, panting as he frantically looked around. "Frostleaf!" Flamestar22 21:58, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (You said what happened to the last archive. And also, Stormver says that if Blossomstripe is kitting, then Streamy's kits a 3 moons old. Also, we should slow down the rp exponentially until Whiskers comes on, otherwise it would be illogical - the whole clan screaming for Frostleaf and no response for a long time...naw, let's wait) Thunderheart 22:21, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (Alright.. -sigh- and yeah, I think that'd be correct.) Flamestar22 22:26, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (Alright then. What should we do in the meantime? Chat?) Thunderheart 22:27, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (Hmm, I don't know. I guess we should just wait, but idk.) Flamestar22 22:30, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (Well we can chat on wiki chat while we wait. How's that?) Thunderheart 22:31, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry I noticed you went on chat and then off, I was waiting for a reply and didn't bother checking the chat to see if you were on) Thunderheart 23:00, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw glanced in her mentor's direction, worry and instinct making her shoot to Blossomstripe's side. "Shhh," she soothed, licking her mentor's forehead. "I kitted on my own and it'll be okay. You're very strong and unlike you now, I wasn't very strong during my kitting. I nearly died that day. You'll be fine; the worst pain has yet to come." She remembered Treekit, the poor helpless thing, dieing during birth. "The worst pain...is losing them. Watching them die. Watching as they take their final breath, giving in to StarClan's clutches. Blossomstripe, you're strong, stronger than any queen I've known, even myself. You will live." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:48, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike placed his tail on Streampaw's shoulder. "That's a very brave thing to say," He purred, praising the apprentice before casting his gaze away from her. His gaze, lead astray from the nursery, clouded on the medicine cats den. Blossomstripe flattenend her ears, groaning in pain as her kits were yet to come. "...H-hurry.. g-get the medicine c-cat!" Flamestar22 23:58, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf collected her raspberry leaves, tail tip twitching. "I'm coming, I'm coming...Jasminepetal, bring a stick." The young she-cat's older apprentice obeyed, racing after the oddly colored she-cat, a stick hanging in her jaws.---- Stormpaw gave a little bounce, waiting for his father to take him out training.---- Mapleshine sat alone.Silverstar 00:57, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart raced after Frostleaf and waited outside the nursery. Thunderheart 01:05, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit shivered at Blossomstripe's yowls. "What's going on?" he whimpered. --The Ash Falls Down 05:29, April 22, 2015 (UTC) (Wow, and just look at the Tribe...Anger, confusion, multiple personality disorder..(<< THAT is ze bigger problem.)) Streampaw calmly comforted her kits. "Blossomstrpe is kitting." She licked Bluekit's head. "Calm down. You're going to be fine." Stormwillow glanced toward the Tribe's cave. I wonder what's been going on with Creekshine... When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:46, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart waited while Blossomstripe kitted, kneading the ground with anticipation, but nervous that his mate wouldn't survive. He paced and paced and paced. Thunderheart 14:09, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe wailed, pain ebbing at her flanks and belly. She nodded crazilly, locking her jaws on the stick. A sharp hot pain washed over her, and she yowled through clenched teeth, the stick splintering as her jaws shut down on it. Blossomstripe condensed, and a wet bundle of fur slid onto the nest. A tom, he began to mewl and thrashed his paws quickly. She sighed with relief and then went through another spasm, condesing before another bundle slid out, a she-cat. The newborn let out a soft mew and nosed her way to begin to suckle. Blossomstripe let out an exhausted breath before leaning in to lick her kits' fur. Another kit, which made things more painful, slid out, mewling and letting out squeals. Flamestar22 21:25, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart, hearing the mewls, dashed into the nursery. "Oh, Blossomstripe, they're beautiful! What will their names be?" he purred happily. Thunderheart 21:49, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe, before giving her mate a proud and pleased glance, shook her head. "This little beauty," She began, nuzzling the small calico that lied at her belly. "Will be known as Primrosekit." She purred before pricking her ears, exhausted by all the action. "This small little tom, just like his father, will be known as Grasskit. And finally, this darling little she-cat will be known as Riverkit." She wrapped her tail around her kits, scooting close to her mate before nuzzling his chin. Flamestar22 21:53, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart purred with love. "Riverkit looks just like me, and Grasskit and Primrosekit are tortiseshells like you," he purred, rubbing his cheek against Blossomstripe's. Thunderheart 22:02, April 22, 2015 (UTC) "They're beautiful names," Purred Stormstrike, flattening his ears as Zaffie came into his mind. I never see her anymore.. ''He thought, pushing the thought away only to gaze into Blossomstripe's eyes. Firestripe pushed his way in through the Nursery, hearing hungry mewls and squeals. "Oh! Congratulations, Blossomstripe!" He meowed. Blossomstripe purred, scooting her kits closer to her. Birchstar heard mewls and meows from the Nursery. "I'm guessing Blossomstripe had just given birth to her kits," He meowed, licking his son's head. "Let's go see them, and move the crowd a bit farther away." Nudging his son close to the Nursery, he poked his head in, purring as he saw small kittens by Blossomstripe's belly. Flamestar22 22:21, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart suddenly froze. He was dreaming. He saw an red-orange she-cat with a starry pelt. "Mother!" Thunderheart called. Blazpelt, his mother, rubbed her cheek against his. She stared into his eyes. "Thunderheart, Grasskit will continue your legacy, which will live on forever," she meowed before dissapearing. Thunderheart shook his head, snapping back into reality. He eyed Grasskit, confused. What legacy? Thunderheart pushed the thought away to focus on his kits. Unlimited love welled up inside, and a passion to protect his kits overcame him. He would never let anything happen to them. Grasskit was being pushed and shoved around by Riverkit, who was much bigger than him. Thunderheart 22:40, April 22, 2015 (UTC) (FireWISH?) Streampaw purred. "They're wonderful. I told you that you'd live." Her eyes clouded. "Let's just hope you don't lose any of them. I remember Treekit - the brown tomkit that died during birthing, poor thing! I lost him - but five kits would drive me insane. I am so happy for you, Blossomstripe." She glanced up at Birchstar. "Swiftkit got herself into trouble this morning," she purred, amused. "Wait..Where is Swiftkit?" She glanced around for the black and white kitten. "Swiftkit's gone!" Swiftkit had gone out of camp in Stormwillow's direction, following her scent and appearing near the silver tabby, causing the older shecat to jump. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:44, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar flattenend his ears. The joyful moment of kitting was broken by another's disappearance. He sighed, turning to face Streampaw. "No need to panic. He couldn't have gone far, I have cats securing the area for any intruders, and I'm sure no kit can get out of camp without being brought back here immediately. But, I'll send out a search patrol," The leader meowed, gazing down at Stormpaw alertly. Flamestar22 22:51, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight returned from patrol, depositing her prey, a squirrel and a vole, in the fresh-kill pile. Hearing mewing, she padded over to the nursery. She gazed at Blossomstripe's kits. "They're beautiful."she purred. April Showers bring May Flowers 23:07, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw followed her mentor, peeking inside the Nursery after placing her prey on the fresh-kill pile. "Aww, they're so cute!" Blossomstripe purred, resting her head on her paws. "Thanks." Letting out an exhausted yawn, she closed her eyes, wrapping her tail around her kits. Birchstar quickly shooed the crowd away from the Nursery, nodding to his son as he headed outside. "Would you like to come on the search patrol?" Flamestar22 23:24, April 22, 2015 (UTC) (btw Brokenface is gonna die very, very, very soon. He's old and weak, and I don't need him. Yeah, I know, cruel, but that's life) Thunderheart watched as his kits suckled. Grasskit had finally found a place to suckle where Riverkit wasn't. Gingerblossom poked her head out of her nest to see the kits and nodded. "They're beautiful," she rasped. ----Brokenface, who was walking to the nursery, suddenly collapsed in exhaustion. He was so weak he couldn't even walk. He heaved and wheezed. ----Thunderheart licked Blossomstripe between the ears. "Should I go get you something to eat?" he meowed lovingly. Thunderheart 23:44, April 22, 2015 (UTC) (whos Birchstar asking?) Tigerstar There's more to me than meets the eye 00:07, April 23, 2015 (UTC) (His son, Stormpaw. Also, I just killed off Rubyclaw cuz I don't need her anymore, and she's pretty much useless now.) "I guess," The queen rasped, her throat becoming very dry. "I'd love a cool, refreshing drink at the Waterfall, but I can't leave my kits behind." Primrosekit pushed both of her siblings away, lying at her mothers belly and letting out a small burp after eating. (aww, little cutie <3) Flamestar22 00:09, April 23, 2015 (UTC) "Swiftkit!" Stormwillow shreiked. "Come here you little furball!" She grabbed the kit by her scruff and carried the black and white shekit back to camp. "Streampaw!" the silver tabby screamed through muffled fur. setting down the kit and watching her run to her mother, Stormwillow turned away, heading outside the camp to get Blossomstripe water. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:46, April 23, 2015 (UTC) (LOLOLOL PRIMROSEKIT) Thunderheart raced off to get his mate some food, while Grasskit lay comfortably on top of Primrosekit, leaving Riverkit mewling pitifully for milk. (Could Riverkit be the biggest? If not, she just has a huge appetite lol) Thunderheart 00:59, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw nodded, his eyes bright. "Yeah dad!"---- Duskwhisper sat alone, his ears pinned against his skull as he watched his older brother work.---- Frostleaf raced to Brokenface.'Silverstar' 02:09, April 23, 2015 (UTC) (Grasskit is a cutie <3) Silverkit rolled over in her sleep. She was still sleeping - she had slept so much that she'd slept all the way through Blossomstripe's kitting. --The Ash Falls Down 04:30, April 23, 2015 (UTC) (Thank you XD) Whatever Frostleaf tried, Brokenface couldn't survive. He was too old; too weak. He died peacefully. Thunderheart 13:29, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk woke up from her sleep, and padded out of the warriors' den. Meanwhile, Frozenstream went back to camp. --The Ash Falls Down 19:39, April 23, 2015 (UTC) (One of our dogs almost died today...) Thunderheart 19:41, April 23, 2015 (UTC) (Sad) Frozenstream padded into the FlameClan camp. --The Ash Falls Down 19:46, April 23, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, she had a major seisure. She's nearly 12) Longleg saw that Brokenface lay dead on the ground and gasped. "Brokenface is dead!" Thunderheart 19:48, April 23, 2015 (UTC) (Ikr, she's so adorbs <3 Also, yeah, and Primrosekit is the queenie beanie c: and second largest.) ''That's one less problem needing dealt with.. ''Birchstar thought, flattening his ears. "Well, nevermind, I guess," He murmered, sighing. "Let's head out on patrol." Blossomstripe let out a warm purr as her kits fumbled around her. "Settle down, little ones," She purred. Letting out a small, blinded squeal, Primrosekit tried shoving Riverkit off, giving up after a short while and flopping over. Flamestar22 20:19, April 23, 2015 (UTC) (LELELELELEL) Riverkit continued to suckle, while Gingerblossom, followed by Flamekit and Sandkit, dashed out of her nest and to Brokenface's side. "No!" she wailed, while Flamekit and Sandkit slowly approached their dead father. "D-daddy?" Flamekit stammered, tears welling in her eyes. Thunderheart 20:22, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit let out a mewl of depression, nudging his father. "Daddy, wake up!" Giving him a small shove, his eyes clouded with sadness, his confused gaze redeeming sadly. Flamestar22 20:26, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Sandkit nudged Brokenface. "Daddy, I don't want to play this game. Get up! Stop sleeping!" she mewled madly, trying to be cheerful. Flamekit smacked her. "He's dead, mouse-brain! He'll never wake up again!" Flamekit snapped, sadness crazing her. Gingerblossom licked Whitekit, then Sandkit, then Flamekit, but Flamekit retaliated. "I don't need your comfort!" Flamekit retorted, and with that, dashed into the nursery, crying. Gingerblossom shook her head. "You two should go with her. I'll be with you shortly," Gingerblossom meowed calmly, even though sadness clouded her. Sandkit obeyed and raced after Flamekit, fighting hard not to cry. Thunderheart 20:29, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit had already had tears flowing from his eyes. Racing after his siblings, he let out a sad mewl and gazed up at the sky. ''He's... dead now.. ''Finally arriving in the Nursery, Whitekit wrapped his tail around his two siblings, fighting the urge to break out in tears. Flamestar22 20:34, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit shoved away Whitekit's tail. Sandkit suddenly burst into tears. The sensitive little kit couldn't handle such a tragedy. Gingerblossom lay near Brokenface, weeping. Thunderheart dashed out to see his dead uncle, and wailed in sorrow. Thunderheart 20:37, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe lifted her head shakily, letting out a mournful sigh as the cries of death swallowed her. She didn't know Brokenface very well, but a Clanmate was a Clanmate. Whitekit leaned against Sandkit and Flamekit. "It'll be.. o-okay.." He mumbled, lifting a paw to wipe tears from his face. Flamestar22 20:42, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit pulled away from Whitekit, while Sandkit found him comforting. Flamekit hid in the corner of Gingerblossom's nest. Thunderheart, Gingerblossom, and Longleg were sharing tongues with Brokenface for the last time. (Brokenface and Longleg were friends) Owlfur stared at Brokenface's motionless body. Featherspirit and Addepaw watched from a distance, with Adderpaw leaning against his mother. Riverclaw stopped to briefly share tongues with his dead clanmate. Foxpaw snorted. "He was useless anyway," he whispered to himself. Thunderheart 20:57, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe wrapped his tail around his paws, waiting for his brother. Blossomstripe let out a grieving sigh, praying to StarClan that one day, her kits wouldn't had to suffer like the Clan had to now. Flamestar22 21:11, April 23, 2015 (UTC) "I'll leave you to mourn," Thunderheart whisepered in his aunt's ear. He walked back into the nursery and to Blossomstripe. "Brokenface...he was my father's brother..." Thunderheart muttered to Blossomstripe. Thunderheart 21:48, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight walked out of the nursery, and saw Brokenface. "What happened?" she whispered. Tigerstar There's more to me than meets the eye 23:09, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Mottlespots curled his lip, sitting beside the dead warrior. "He's dead you mouse-brain, even a blind rabbit could see that!" Emberpaw flattenend her ears, rubbing against Cloudflight. "Well, atleast he's with StarClan now.." Flamestar22 23:16, April 23, 2015 (UTC) "I know that, but what exactly happened?"Cloudflight meowed. Tigerstar There's more to me than meets the eye 23:18, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Wolfclaw glanced in the direction of the red tom, Redfur. She purred and wrapped her tail around her paws. She walked over to the thick furred tom. "Hey, Redfur," she murmured. Stormwillow, after retreiving water for Blossomstripe, sat down near Firestripe. Wrenflight guarded over Streampaw, who sighed and wrapped her tail around her kits. She noticed Wolfclaw and Redfur but didn't stand, hoping to keep the kits under control.When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:20, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Redfur lifted a paw, licking it and drawing it over his fur. "Umm, hi," He murmered, giving himself a few good licks once more. Firestripe watched as Wolfclaw padded over, following him. "Maybe you could join our patrol?" Flamestar22 00:01, April 24, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, I am taking what you said into consideration. You said Owlfur and Mottlespots would make a good match, so I'm beginning to put that into play, since Foxpaw abandoned Owlfur cuz he thinks she's crazy) Owlfur was walking casually, when she accidentally tripped over Mottlespots. Thunderheart 00:04, April 24, 2015 (UTC) (Okay c:) "Sure," Redfur meowed, casually continuing to groom his thick fur. Mottlespots curled his lip, his tail whipping back and forth in anger. "Idiot! Watch where you're going!" Flamestar22 00:10, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Owlfur snorted. "You're the mouse-brain who's standing in my way!" she snapped. Thunderheart 00:11, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Mottlespots let out a snarl, shoving Owlfur. "Get out of my way, you blind kitten!" He narrowed his eyes, lifting his head to turn away from Owlfur. Flamestar22 00:14, April 24, 2015 (UTC) (Owlfur gets nasty XD man, never imagined /love/ to begin like this lol) Owlfur snarled. "Actually, you get out of my way, you're the one who tripped me, fox-dung!" Thunderheart 00:16, April 24, 2015 (UTC) (Lol) "Correction, mouse-brain," Mottlespots hissed, unsheathing his claws in pure annoyance and anger. "''You tripped over me!" Flamestar22 00:18, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Owlfur spat in his face in anger. "You're the mouse brain! And it doesn't matter! You were being the lazy rock who was laying in my way!" she hissed. Thunderheart 00:20, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "Do you want ''to lose an ear?" Mottlespots snarled, his tail whipping back in forth. Redfur waited for a response from Wolfclaw, continuing to groom his thick, dark red fur. Flamestar22 00:26, April 24, 2015 (UTC) A growl rumbled in Owlfur's throat. "Do you want to lose a nose?" she spat. Thunderheart 00:27, April 24, 2015 (UTC) (Thunder, you really need to post on the Tribe with Wolf.) "Don't challenge me, you shrimp," He growled, his eyes narrowed to slits. "You're a waste of time. This isn't worth fighting a small, pathetic little she-cat who thinks she can over throw me. Flamestar22 00:30, April 24, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, I will do that later or tomorrow. My mom wants me outside) Owlfur hissed and swiped at his nose, leaving a little tiny scar, and ran off, cursing at Mottlespots. Thunderheart 00:32, April 24, 2015 (UTC) (Okay. Also, you can't just say you left a small scar, but whatevs..) Mottlespots hissed as Owlfur ran off. "Puny rat," He spat, flaring his nostrils in disgust. Flamestar22 00:36, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw pricked his ears, catching up with his father within a few strides. "Father," the large dark tabby began, his blue eyes shining brightly. "Do ya think I could be leader one day? That's always been my dream, take after my father and keep my Clan safe!"---- Hiddenshade watched as his brother, Duskwhisper, approached Cloudflight, fiding himself twitching his whiskers in amusement.---- Duskwhisper padded up to Cloudflight nervously. "Hey, you wanna go on a hunt again?"'Silverstar' 00:42, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight nodded. "Okay." she glared at Mottlespots. ''Arrogant tom. ''Tigerstar There's more to me than meets the eye 01:33, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Duskwhisper smiled slightly. "Cool, let's go," the black smoke tabby and white tom murmured, making his way out of camp with his tail waving.'Silverstar' 01:36, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight followed him. "We do you think we should go?"she asked. Tigerstar There's more to me than meets the eye 01:38, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "Hmmm..." The young tom began for pausing and smiling. "There's this pretty pond, it's got some tasty fish there!"'Silverstar' 01:41, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "Let's go then."Cloudflight mewed. Tigerstar There's more to me than meets the eye 01:42, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Duskwhisper nodded, racing to the lake before skidding to a hault beside it. "...It looks pretty warm..." ''I'm tempted to just jump in...Silverstar 01:46, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight narrowed her eyes, and dabbed a paw in. Spotting a fish, she tried to flick it out of the water, but missed and landed in the water with a splash. "Mouse-dung!" Tigerstar There's more to me than meets the eye 01:48, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Duskwhisper suddenly backed up before wiggling his haunches and racing forward, leaping into the water with a splash.Silverstar 02:13, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "This feels good."Cloudflight mewed, relaxed. Tigerstar There's more to me than meets the eye 02:18, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Duskwhisper let out a happy purr. "Yeah, I've missed swimming..."Silverstar 02:21, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "Hi, Streampaw," Frozenstream mewed, as he approached his mate. Silverkit curled up in a ball, uninterested, while Bluekit tried to wriggle away from Streampaw's grip, opening his eyes in the process. Wait... what is all this...? --The Ash Falls Down 05:38, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw purred, licking Bluekit's head. (They're three moons but whateves) "Brokenface died. I barely knew him, so I'm not taking part in it." Wolfclaw glanced in the direction of Brokenface's body. "Did you know him well?" (Continued from the Tribe) Holly and Lava entered FlameClan territorty. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:01, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight purred. And dived under. She came back up holding a small fish. "Look what I've found!" Tigerstar There's more to me than meets the eye 12:59, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart, looking for something to do to be useful, decided to go hunting. He dashed outside the camp and spotted Duskwhisper and Cloudflight. He purred in amusement, whiskers twitching. Thunderheart 14:21, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight dropped the fish and saw Thunderheart. "Er... hi!" Tigerstar There's more to me than meets the eye 15:18, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart twitched his whiskers in amusement again and then padded on. Thunderheart 17:20, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar twitched his whiskers in amusement. "I'd be very proud for you, my son. I always dream of you leading the Clan." Shadowpaw, who was standing in the backround, unsheathed his claws. Wasn't his father proud of him? ''Flamestar22 19:58, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Holly purred at Lava. "Old memories," she sighed. "Wonder what they're doing..." Stormwillow, slipping out of camp, pausing to scent the air. "Tribe cats!" she muttered. "Lava? You out there?" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:22, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart smelled Tribe cats as well. "Who's there??" he demanded. Thunderheart 20:30, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit squirmed, lifting her head. "What's that?" she squeaked. "It smells ''yucky!" --The Ash Falls Down 20:39, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Lava poked his head towards the Leader's den. "Birchtail!" He yowled, his tail swishing. Birchstar quickly lifted his head in alarmence, yawning. "It's Birchstar now." Lava flattenend his ears. "Y-you mean.. Flamestar's.. dead?" Flamestar22 20:53, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream padded over to his daughter. "They're Tribe cats..." he mewed to Silverkit, his tail flicking. "Did I ever tell you about the time FlameClan had to stay with these cats, because Twolegs caught Mapleshine..?" --The Ash Falls Down 20:56, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart followed the Tribe cats slowly, just to make sure they wouldn't do anything stupid. Thunderheart 20:59, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Lava stopped for a moment, freezing. "Dead? You mean.." His voice trailed off in sadness, his ears pinned against his skull. "She's with StarClan now," Birchstar murmered. "I've taken over Leadership in FlameClan, and it's gone well. One of are only problems is DarkClan. We've had many skirmish's with them lately." Redfur looked up at Firestripe and Wolfclaw, stopping his grooming as he spotted two Tribe Cats enter the territory. Calmly, he cocked his head, his tail whisking along the ground. "Who're they?" Flamestar22 21:00, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "She's dead?!?" Holly's eyes widened. Peeking her head in, she let out a gasp. "A young queen!" She ran over to Streampaw, who hissed and wrapped her tail around her four kits. "Your kits are wonderful," Holly purred. "Such amazing things have happened to me," Stormwillow murmured, walking up to the black shecat's side. "That's my daughter and my grandkits," Holly purred again. "They're wonderful, Stormwillow." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:02, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart stalked back into camp and into the nursery. "Keep the kits in the nusery; there are Tribe cats here..." he growled to Blossomstripe. ----Riverclaw dipped his head politely to Lava, and then tried hard to stop Foxpaw from attacking them. ----Longleg was circling the Tribe cats, spitting insults (he hates other clans/tribes) with Owlfur. Thunderheart 21:05, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Lava narrowed his eyes. Why did every cat think he was a threat? He and his Tribe were allies! Blossomstripe flattenend her ears. "Uh, why? There our friends, so I'm pretty sure they're only here to catch up with us." Mottlespots sprinted outside, panting as he growled at the Tribe cats. "What do you think your doing here? We didn't invite you here!" Flamestar22 21:07, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart flicked his eyes from Blossomstripe to the cats taunting the Tribe cats. "Because I don't want our kits to witness Owlfur, Mottlespots, and Longleg cursing at them..." he muttered angrily, remembering how Longleg tormented him so. Thunderheart 21:13, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "Oh," Blossomstripe murmered, flattening her ears. "Don't worry about them, they're just being ignorants." Lava watched as the cats cursed him and Holly, taking a step forward towards the three cats. "Watch it," Mottlepsots growled. "Or I'll shred you." Lava stepped back, watching as Birchstar approched the cats with narrowed eyes. Why was every cat acting so defensive? What had happenend while he was gone? Flamestar22 21:16, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Owlfur spat at Lava, and Longleg spat at Holly. ----Thunderheart nodded. "Yes, but the kits don't need to see it," he meowed. Because Grasskit will have enough of it when he's older... he thought begrudgingly. Then he was curious. He turned to Blossomstripe. "Do you think it was right of us to have kits together? I mean, Riverkit and Primrosekit will do just fine, but I worry about Grasskit...he's so small, and you know that comes from me. He'll be teased to death!" he fretted. Thunderheart 21:25, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "Don't worry," Purred Blossomstripe, leaning to rest her head on Thunderheart's shoulder. "I won't let anyone harm him. He is my kit, they all are, and I will fight to the death to protect them." Flamestar22 00:10, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Brambleshade strolled into the grass causually and looked around. Her brown fur brushed past the dark oak as she walked. ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 00:14, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw began to groom her fur, raising her head. She looked over at the newcomer, swishing her tail and cheerfully bounding over to him. "Hi!" Flamestar22 00:17, April 25, 2015 (UTC) (I love long weekends <3) Silverkit shook her head. Meanwhile, Copperdusk arched her back in a strtched. "Haven't seen your Tribe in a while, Lava," she mewed once she had done so, padding over to the ginger Tribe leader. "How are you?" --The Ash Falls Down 00:31, April 25, 2015 (UTC) (To Mottlespots) Holly narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me, but we can come and go as we please! We have freedom too!" she snapped ferociously. "Tribe cats are FlameClan's allies! We're only here for an update on the Clan!" She threateningly unsheathed her claws and bristled her long black fur. "It's not your business to wonder why we're here!" Streampaw and Stormwillow watched Holly in surprise, amazed as the Healer's fur fluffed up. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:55, April 25, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine, you?" Lava asked, his eyes softening as his Healer was solving the problem of the cursing cats. Birchstar pushed his way into the cheering, yet yowling crowd. "Is there a problem?" Mottlespots curled his lips. "Well, look at you. Trying to stand up to a warrior, eh? Think you're better than me? Think you can tell me what to do? Think again, mouse-brain!" Flamestar22 01:01, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded. "The Clan has been good," she mewed, "but I don't understand why some of our cats are hostile, especially when you gave us shelter..." She narrowed her eyes at Mottlespots, Longleg, and Owlfur. Ignorant cats! --The Ash Falls Down 01:04, April 25, 2015 (UTC) "Alot has happenend," Birchstar murmered, closing his eyes at painful thoughts. "No healer needs to boss me around!" Lava flattenend his ears, looking back at Holly. "So, what are we really ''here for?" He whispered, leaning down beside her. Flamestar22 01:07, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit shook her head. "Tell me, Frozenstream!" she mewed excitedly, trying to wriggle out from Streampaw's grip. --The Ash Falls Down 01:13, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart sighed. "So would I. But one day, we won't be here," he muttered sadly. He wished there was no death. "I just don't want what happened to me to happen to them," he meowed, holding back tears. His father died when he was still a kit, and his mother when he was a young kit. Thunderheart 01:32, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk padded away from Lava, and settled herself outside the warriors' den. --The Ash Falls Down 03:02, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade did his best to remove the crowd from the two leader's, forcing some warriors out of camp to patrol or hunt. "Leave them in peace, this is Birchstar's business."---- Mapleshine sunned herself.'Silverstar' 03:04, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream sighed, and sat down on the ground. "So one day, Flamestar and Mapleshine came across a Twoleg..." he began. --The Ash Falls Down 03:08, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe curled up next to Thunderheart. "They are strong and brave, they'll get through it." Lava dipped his head atb Hiddenshade, regaining a locked gaze with Birchstar. "Anything.. new? Well besides.." He flattenend his ears, remebering when he had been told Flamestar was killed. Flamestar22 10:52, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Holly's fur lowered and she turned to Lava. "We were here to retreive Stormwillow for Creekshine's memory.." She sighed. "But it looks more like a reunion." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:32, April 25, 2015 (UTC) "Only if it's okay with you," Lava meowed, turning to Birchstar's direction. "It's fine with me. But, she must be back here within a moon." Flamestar22 12:36, April 25, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine with that," Stormwillow murmured. "What's wrong with Creekshine?" Holly walked to the silver tabby and started explaining what had happen, whispering everything. Wolfclaw sighed. "Have you noticed the Tribe cats, Redfur?" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:43, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar nodded, walking over to stand outside his den. Redfur pricked his ears as Wolfclaw spoke. "Yes." Flamestar22 12:46, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Holly walked over to Lava. "Are you coming, Stormwillow?" The silver tabby shecat nodded. "Just a moment." She turned to Birchstar. "Are you sure you're okay with this? What if DarkClan attacks? You do know what you're doing, right?" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 14:36, April 25, 2015 (UTC) "I'm the leader, here," Birchstar meowed, his eyes beginning to narrow. "If it's that important, you should go. You may be able to help." Flamestar22 14:55, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart sighed and nodded. "I know," he meowed, rubbing his head on Blossomstripe's shoulder. He then gazed upon Grasskit. "Grasskit is special," he purred. "I know he is," Thunderheart 15:09, April 25, 2015 (UTC) "Okay then..." Stormwillow's voice trailed off as she walked toward Holly. "Alright, let's go." Before leaving, Stormwillow took one last glance at Birchstar, fear only showing for a second. ''I love him. I've been in love with him. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 15:25, April 25, 2015 (UTC) (Seriously? xD) "They all are," Blossomstripe purred, leaning in to lick her kits heads. Flamestar22 15:39, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded. He had to share his dream with Blossomstripe. "I had a dream..." he began. Thunderheart 15:41, April 25, 2015 (UTC) "What about?" The she-cat murmered, rubbing her head against Thunderheart's shoulder. Redfur waited for Wolfclaw to respond. Flamestar22 15:54, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze stood beside her mate, letting her pelt gently brush against his. "...I'm sorry about our kits..." She finally murmured, her blue gaze dull.Silverstar 15:55, April 25, 2015 (UTC) "It's.. fine.." The leader murmered, flattening her ears and pressing his head into her fur to let a tear roll down her pelt. "It's not your fault.." Flamestar22 15:57, April 25, 2015 (UTC) "No..." Cardinalblaze whimpered softly, shaking her head slowly. "If I didn't climb up the rafters, if I had only tried harder to escape..."Silverstar 15:58, April 25, 2015 (UTC) "You did all that you could," Birchstar murmered, trying to hold back the pain of he and his mate's loss. "None of it was your fault, so don't go blaming yourself." Flamestar22 16:00, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze closed her eyes before letting out a heavy sigh. "I could've tried harder to run...Wanna go for a walk near the waterfall?" She murmured sadly, her shoulders slumped slightly.Silverstar 16:01, April 25, 2015 (UTC) "Sure," The leader murmered, giving his mate a comforted lick on the head. Emberpaw watch as her two depressed parents wandered out to the Waterfall, her eyes blazing. I was gonna have some siblings? How dare that stupid fitlhy dark forest scum! ''Flamestar22 16:05, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze padded alongside her mate, letting her tail twine with his as she walked.---- Hiddenshade streatched.'Silverstar' 16:09, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar stopped along the bank of the calm waterfall that sat in front of him, wrapping his tail around his mate as they both mourned for their lost kits. Flamestar22 16:33, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze let her head rest on her mate, closing her blue eyes mournfully as she breathed in his scent. What would she be without him?'Silverstar''' 16:36, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar continued to mourn for his kits, flattening his ears. ''You will pay for this, Fallenstar! You.. will.. pay! ''Flamestar22 18:21, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan